


Christmas Morning

by Dany_targaryen



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dany_targaryen/pseuds/Dany_targaryen
Summary: Just some Christmas fluff in the Rogers house :-)





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfiction, apologies in advance for any spelling or grammar errors 
> 
> Comments are appreciated for feedback. I hope you enjoy :-)

Natasha groaned as she felt the comforter tug followed by loud whispers of mommy mommy she turned over to see her very excited 4 year old son wide awake jumping up and down and pulling at the comforter. "Mommy it's Christmas can we go down stairs to see if Santa’s been yet" he squeals excitedly. Natasha reaches for her phone on the nightstand to check the time 05:12 it says, Natasha groans and looks to see Steve sleeping soundly next to her she turns back to James who’s still jumping excitedly with a big grin on his face. "Its to early yet baby" she says hoping he'll go along with it. She pulls him up to the bed "Why don’t you have a little sleep with me and daddy otherwise you’ll be tired later" James pouts but agrees as he lays down in between his parents, Natasha kisses the top of his head as she shuts her eyes...

"Daddy, daddy wake up" Steve groans and he feels prods in his back from tiny little fingers. Steve rolls onto his back and opens his eyes and James climbs and sits on his chest sporting a big cheesy smile "Hi daddy" he says "Hi buddy" Steve replies. "Please can we go see if Santa has been" he says almost pleading. Steve reaches over to his nightstand to check the time 05:38. "Its still pretty early look its still dark outside and mommy’s still sleeping". "But mommy said it was to early before but I had another sleep since then" he whines. Steve looks defeated he looks over at Natasha and sees she’s starting to stir "Morning beautiful" he says "Really still feels like the middle of the night" she replies with the eyes remained closed Steve chuckles. She opens her eyes to see James bouncing excitedly on Steve’s chest her heart bursting with pride although it was early she would do anything for her little boy and she loved the fact he was a mini version of her husband.

“Alright well seeing as though your not going to let me or daddy sleep let's go open presents” she says with a smile on her face. “Yay let's go" James said throwing his arms up in the air. Natasha got out of bed slipping on her dressing gown and fluffy slippers and Steve slipped on a t-shirt. 

As the family headed downstairs James ran into the living room and squealed with excitement when he saw the gifts under the tree that Santa had left (more like Steve and Nat put them there the night before) “Look at all the presents" he was so excited Steve and Natasha just watched him in amazement. They sat on the floor watching James open his many number gifts.

After James had opened half of his gifts Steve handed his gift to Natasha she saw the famous turquoise box and squealed she opened the Tiffany box to see a beautiful diamond necklace placed inside. “I love it, it's beautiful thanks baby" she leans over to kiss him and he's happy to receive it. Her gift from James is a relaxing pampering kit, there was also gifts of perfumes make up and wine from various friends and family.

James handed Steve a gift “Open this daddy it's from me and mommy" Steve smiled as he took the gift from his son and ripped open Natasha’s very neat wrapping to reveal an apple watch “Do you like it daddy", “I love it" he said and gave them both a kiss there was also a very expensive bottle of whiskey from Natasha. James went back to opening his gifts. Natasha turned to Steve and hands him a pink gift bag with the words ‘Agent Provocateur' written on it his interest piqued as he raises his eyebrows at his wife “I have something else for you but we might want to open this later" she says biting her bottom lip. “We will definitely be opening this tonight” he winks at her before leaning in for a kiss which lasts longer than it should considering James is playing with his new toys right next to them. They pull away when they hear “Daddy can you open this please" James handing him the remote control Lightning McQueen race car he can't wait to use. 

After all the presents are open and torn wrapping paper is all over the plush carpet James looks up at his parents “Please can we have waffles for breakfast” Natasha looks at Steve “You heard him Steve Christmas waffles please" she smiles at him and high fives James, Steve scoffs at them and gets up off the floor and heads to the kitchen “You know it's a good job I love you both, but I'm not liking this ganging up on me thing" he laughs as he looks back from the doorway and his heart swells as he sees his wife and son under the Christmas tree with James showing his mom all his new toys.

20 minutes later they are all sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen enjoying the waffles Steve's made when he gets up off his stool and stands behind Natasha with something behind his back Natasha turns around and looks up to see Steve holding a bunch of mistletoe over her head. “You're such a sap” she says shaking her head but she leans up to grab his head and push his lips down onto hers. “Merry Christmas” he says as he kisses both her and James's foreheads.

The end


End file.
